


Tied Up In Knots

by flowerfan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny rescues Steve, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loopy Steve, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: When Danny finds Steve, he is still a little loopy from the drugs his kidnapper dosed him with.  Danny’s just glad he found him.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 34
Kudos: 219
Collections: H50 Writers Club Discord Challenges, Loopy Steve Challenge





	Tied Up In Knots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the awesome people in the H50 Writers Club Discord for suggesting we write “loopy Steve” fics - you guys are the best!

Danny sinks down on his knees next to Steve, his breath rushing out of him in relief as he presses his fingers to Steve’s neck and finds a pulse. They’ve been looking for Steve in this steaming rain forest since dawn, and although Steve is trussed up and covered in leaves he doesn’t seem to have any obvious injuries. 

Tani gives Danny one of her extra water bottles out of her pack and takes off back the way they came. The forest is so dense here that she will need to find a place where a helicopter can land to take them out. They’ve got rescue on standby but it could still be some time before medical help arrives. Danny prays it isn’t needed.

Danny leans in closer to Steve, brushing his knuckles along his cheekbone. “Hey, it’s me. It’s Danny. Can you wake up for me?” He strokes Steve’s face gently, but all he gets in return is a soft groan. Danny’s not surprised – if Steve has been dosed with the same drug as the other victims of the psycho that’s been tormenting the island lately, he’s probably got another hour or so before he’s lucid again.

The press has been calling this week’s idiot “The Clown” because he’s been kidnapping people and giving them a drug that acts like laughing gas (after knocking them out for hours), but Danny doesn’t think it’s a laughing matter at all. Especially not after Steve had spotted the guy at a grocery store on his way over to Danny’s, and decided to, shocker, take matters into his own hands and go after him without backup.

Danny didn’t realize Steve was missing until hours later, and he spent the entire night with the team trying to track where Steve had been taken. They still hadn’t been sure, searching the forest today with only the vaguest of clues to guide them. It was nothing short of a miracle that they had found Steve before night fell again.

Danny sits back on his heels and turns his attention to getting Steve untied. The Clown had apparently decided to go all out with Steve, binding his hands and feet tightly and then tying his bound hands to his feet, with Steve practically curled up into a ball. It’s got to hurt like hell at this point.

“It’s all right, buddy, I’ll get you out of this,” Danny mutters as he starts on Steve’s hands. The knots are pulled tight, in part because of the pressure created by Steve’s feet pulling against his hands. He gives up trying to untie the knots with his fingers and gets a sharp knife out of his pack.

The rope between Steve’s hands and feet is thankfully easy enough to cut, and Steve lets out a low groan as Danny straightens out his legs and settles him on his back. Bizarrely, the Clown had picked a rather pretty place to hide Steve, a small clearing in the forest with a stream running nearby, the sound soothing even over the hum of the expected forest noise of birds and bugs.

But damn, it’s too freaking hot. Why did Steve have to go and get kidnapped on one of the hottest days of the year? As miserable as Danny is, Steve must be worse.

He tries to get Steve to sip some water, but he doesn’t respond, and the last thing Danny wants to do is drown him. So he wrenches off his Kevlar vest and his sweaty t-shirt underneath, douses it in some water, and gently strokes Steve’s face and neck. 

This seems to revive him a bit, and Steve’s eyes flutter open.

“Danny?”

“Yeah, babe, I’m right here.” Danny leans in close, one hand along Steve’s bristly jaw. “You’re safe, I’ve got you. How’re you feeling?”

“Oh, Danny…. So good. I’m very good.”

“Really doubt that, but that’s okay. Hang in there, let me get you untied.”

“Mmm, Danny. It’s okay. I’m good.”

Danny can’t help but grin at the silly face Steve makes. God, he’s glad to see it. They’re not as young as they used to be, and Danny isn’t sure how much more of this life and death nonsense his heart can take. He knows the excitement fuels Steve, and it obviously gets him going too, but no sane guy in his forties should invite this kind of madness on a regular basis.

Danny turns his attention back to getting Steve untied. Bypassing for now the stubborn knots holding Steve’s wrists together, he works on the bindings around Steve’s ankles. Steve chooses this moment to try to stand up, or exercise, or something, nearly bashing Danny in the face with his knees, not to mention kicking the knife right out of his hands. He’d worry that Steve thought he was being attacked, except his eyes are closed and he can’t see the knife, he’s got a throughly blitzed out smile on his face, and he’s keeping up a steady stream of nonsense mostly involving the words “Danny,” “partner,” and “pineapple.”

“Steve, hey, you’ve got to keep still, okay? I can’t untie you if you knock me out with your giraffe legs.”

Danny leans away from Steve to look for the knife, and Steve rolls onto his side and grabs for him with his tied up hands. 

“Danny! Don’t go, I’ll be good. I can be still. Look!” Steve stretches out straight as a board on his back, his hands still grabbing at Danny’s arm. “Don’t go,” he says again, almost sadly, and Danny feels his heart clench.

“Steve, hey, it’s okay, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here.” Danny lets Steve pull him down, practically on top of him, and holds his gaze steadily. “You’re okay, babe. I’m not going anywhere. Do you remember what happened at all?”

“Danny,” Steve just whines in response.

“I’m here, it’s okay. You’re safe, but you got kidnapped by a bad guy and dosed up with drugs. It’s making you feel weird, but it’ll wear off soon.”

Danny reaches for the bottle of water without moving away from Steve and holds it where Steve can see it. “Can you drink some water for me?”

Steve frowns at him, and Danny sits up, pulling Steve with him. “Come on, just a little. It’s important.”

“Okay, Danny.” Steve obediently takes a few sips of the water, and then beams at Danny. “I did it!”

“Yeah, you did. Good job. Now, you think you can hang in for a few minutes while I get you untied? Don’t kick me or anything, okay?”

“Sure, Danny.”

Danny finds the knife and has Steve lie down again so he can get a better angle, but Steve keeps twitching his legs. Sighing, Danny leans hard on his thighs, and goes to work on the rope. Luckily Steve’s boots protect his ankles as Danny saws away, and Danny finally frees his feet.

“Ow,” Steve says as Danny eases his legs apart and rubs up and down his calves.

“Take it easy, you’ve got to be plenty sore,” Danny says. “But we don’t really have time for a foot rub.”

“Mmm, foot rub,” Steve hums, pushing his feet towards Danny, nearly kicking him in the stomach.

“Sorry I suggested it,” Danny mutters to himself, pushing Steve’s heavily booted feet away. Steve squirms back in his direction, and Danny sighs. “Do I have to sit on you to keep you still? Because the knots on the ropes around your wrists are really tight, and if you keeping moving around you’re gonna get cut.”

Steve doesn’t seem to really follow this explanation, continuing to gaze up at Danny like he invented heavy weaponry, and so Danny plants himself on Steve, straddling his thighs.

Steve’s smile stretches across his face, and he reaches up with his bound hands to touch Danny. “Hi….” Steve says, and Danny can’t help but smile back.

“Hi, you goof.” 

Steve runs his fingers down Danny’s bare chest and wiggles his legs under Danny’s butt, and Danny is suddenly aware that he’s about to have a rather obvious and completely inappropriate reaction.

“I said hold still,” he says firmly, willing his body to behave. In an entirely uncharacteristic move Steve immediately complies with his instruction, and oh, doesn’t that make Danny’s problem even, well, _harder._

“Okay, Danny,” Steve breathes out, and Danny rolls his eyes. This would be the one time that Steve listens to him, tied up and drugged and alone with him in a forest with a babbling stream nearby. Danny’s life is a strange, strange thing.

Danny sets to work on the bindings around Steve’s wrists. He finally gets one of them to loosen up, prying gently at it with the knife (he doesn’t want to hack at it, he’s too worried about Steve flinching and getting himself sliced up – they don’t need to add knife wounds to this particular mess).

Danny sets the knife down and carefully unwinds the rope from Steve’s wrists. The bindings have left ugly red marks on Steve’s skin, but the skin doesn’t seem to be broken. He’s seized with the urge to kiss each painful red mark, soothe all Steve’s hurts, and hold him close so no harm can ever come to him again. 

“That’s better, right?” Danny asks softly, keeping Steve’s hands in his. He doesn’t kiss anything, but he does gently stroke Steve’s hands, work his wrists back and forth, and massage each finger.

“Danny,” Steve says, and there’s a different tone to his voice that catches Danny’s attention. 

“Yeah?”

“You found me. Again.”

Danny huffs a quiet laugh. “I’ll always find you. That’s what I do.” 

“Yeah,” Steve says, and his eyes are clear and steady. “You do.” Steve extracts one hand from Danny’s hold and reaches up to cup Danny’s cheek. “You always do.”

Danny feels like his stomach has dropped out of his body. Something is happening, right now, he can feel it but he can’t quite believe it. After all this time, could it really be? “Steve?”

“Danny,” Steve says simply, reassuring. “I’m okay. You made sure of that.” Steve brings his other hand up and strokes through Danny’s hair, then sweeps his gaze up and down Danny’s bare, sweaty chest, a grin tugging at the edge of his mouth.

“One Tarzan joke and I’m out of here,” Danny says, but his voice is breathy and his threat entirely unconvincing.

“I love your body,” Steve says sincerely, eyes meeting his, and it’s such an out of the blue thing for Steve to say, and so incredibly hot, that Danny feels a spark of electricity run straight through him.

“Steve, what are you…?”

But he can’t finish his sentence, because Steve is pulling him down until his damp chest is pressed tight against Steve’s, and Steve is kissing him like he’s the last drop of water in the bottle.

It’s fantastic, and dirty in all the best ways, and Danny groans as Steve’s hips jerk up against his own. “Oh my god,” Danny says, and Steve bites at his lip, then hugs Danny close.

“Chopper’s here,” Steve says, and Danny hears it a second afterwards, cursing Tani for being so damn efficient. Why couldn’t she have waited just a little longer to call for their rescue?

“Don’t worry,” Steve says, smirking as they untangle themselves and he tosses Danny his wet t-shirt. “We’ll be out of here soon. And I’m going to take you up on that foot rub.”

“Just your foot?” Danny asks, struggling to his feet, and giving Steve a hand.

“Mmm, I’m pretty sore all over. Maybe a massage instead?” 

Danny grins, and Steve darts in to smack a kiss on his lips.

“I think that can be arranged.”

Danny can’t help the ridiculous smile that stretches his face as they climb into the copter and head for home. And there’s a matching goofy smile on Steve’s face. Either whatever that idiot dosed Steve with is contagious, or Danny’s fantasies are finally coming true.


End file.
